Pogo sticks have been known for some time. An example is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,036 (HANSBURG).
At least one aspect of the present invention seeks to obviate or mitigate one or more problems and/or disadvantages of known pogo sticks.
At least one aspect of the present invention provides an improved pogo stick with a novel or novelty lighting effect.
It is a further object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide an alternative to known pogo sticks.